A Family We Are, A Family We Will Remain
by Katja The Spy Dragoness
Summary: Amy meets Nikolai and Irina at a Cahill reunion, when she is seven years old. The two kids became best friends instantly, and promise each other that their friendship will last forever, even after death... Two-Shot Well, I know that Nikolai is probably FAR older than Amy, but anyway. On this one, he is just two years older:) I suck at summaries, so read the story
1. A New Friend, A New Beginning

_**The 39 Clues: A Family We Are, a Family We Will Remain**_

Seven-year-old Amy Cahill walked alone through the giant salon of Grace's mansion. It was the annual Cahill reunion again and, like ever year, she was alone and bored. She looked around, searching for something to do.

Dan was playing -well, trying to keep himself alive- with the Holt gils, Madison and Reagan. Five-year-old Natalie Kabra was too busy admiring herself at a mirror. Ian Kabra was nowhere to be seen.

_And even if he was_, Amy thought to herself, _I would not care._

Well, summing up, Amy had no one to play with. She sadly scanned around one last time while she wished Grace would have some free time with her, but then, she halted in surprise.

Amy saw a young boy, around two years older than her, that she had never seen again in a Family Reunion. He had curly blond hair, sky-blue eyes, and looked very friendly and kind.

Amy smiled. _He might be able to play with me! _She thought in delight and rushed towards him.

''Hi!'' She said joyfully.

The boy turned and fixed his bright eyes to her, observing her cautioutly. ''Hi.'' he eventually said.

Amy directly asked him. ''Wanna be friends?''

''F-friends?''

''Yeah!''

''Eh... Maybe... I don't know... my mummy instructed me not to speak with strangers...'' The boy whispered.

''Huh? But if you dont speak to other people, how are you going to make new friends?'' Amy asked curiously.

''Well.. I guess you have a point there... and after all, probably my mum won't have any big problem with me talking to a younger girl...''

''Who's your mummy?'' Amy asked.

''That tall woman over there,fighting with .'' The boy pointed.

Amy observed her with interest. She was tall, with blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and she seemed well-trained. Amy had seen Grace talking with her once, and tried to recalled her name. She remembered it started with an 'I' but this was all. She looked again at the boy, who had never seen again.

''She seems... well... hostile, but good.'' Amy said.

The boy allowed himself a small smile. ''I know, but she's really the best!'' he happily said. ''Where is your mother, really?'' he asked then.

Amy frowned sadly. ''Oh...mine? She...she is dead...she died two months ago on a fire...'' She replied silently.

''Oh... I am so sorry... I know I would be horribly sad if I lost my mummy...'' The boy said slowly.

''There is no need to be sorry,'' Amy said with a smile ''it is not your fault. What's your name anyway?'' Amy asked curiously.

''My name is Nikolai. Nikolai Spasky. And yours?''

''Nikolai? Strange name... but I like it! My name is Amy Cahill. Nice to meet you.''

The two kids smiled shyly at each other, and then Nikolai's mother approached them hastily.

''Nikolai! By God, there you are! I told you not to go too far away a dozen _oftimes_ and...'' she seemed to notice Amy. ''Hello girl. Are you lost?'' she asked.

Amy looked up at her shyly. ''No, miss. Grace is my granny and I know her house well enough.'' She replied kindly.

''Ah... well... then why don't you go with Grace?''

''She says she has an important job to do, and can't play with me right now...'' Amy replied sadly and lowered her jade eyes.

The woman was ready to reply, but then Nikolai interfered.

''Mum?''

''Yes my angel?''

''Could I please play with Amy until Grace has time to play with her? Please? Her mum is dead and she is alone here...'' Nikolai said with a cute blink.

''Oh... okay... but only until Grace gets over her job.''

''Yay! Thanks mummy!'' Nikolai said and hugged his mother. Then he turned to Amy, who smiled at both.

''Thanks so much Nikolai!'' She then leaned towards him and asked quietly: ''What's your mum's name?''

''Her name's Irina.''

''Thanks.'' Amy turned to Irina. ''Thank you so much miss Irina.'' she kindly chirped.

Irina turned her head towards her and smiled softly. ''Welcome dear. Nikolai, you two will stay here, because I have some jobs to do. Finishing off with that Neaterdal over there, for example'' she gestured towards the Holt father. ''okay, you two?''

''Yes mum.'' Nikolai replied.

''Good.'' Irina said and rushed away.

Amy raised an eyebrow. ''Your mum is a bit...well...'' she started.

''Weird?'' Nikolai asked.

''Well, not exactly... I would say she's a bit hasty... she rushes around all the time...''

''Yeah, he is a bit busy... and a bit _hyperactive_... but she has a good side.'' Nikolai excused.

''And she also speaks a bit weirdly... like, she spelled 'Of times' like it was one word, _oftimes_, and she speaks very fast, and she has a strange accent...'' Amy finished.

Nikolai smiled, as he considered it as a clever note, and not as an insult.

''I know. I sometimes speak like that too, mostly when I'm nervous. It is because we are not Americans, but Russians. So sometime we confuse Russian with English. Mostly my mom, for some reason.'' He explained.

''Oh! Really? Cool! Wait, what's _Russians_?'' Amy asked.

''Ha ha, Russians are the people who live in Russia. And Russia is a country, like America. And you were born in America so you are American.'' Nikolai happily solved Amy's question.

''Wow,interesting! Where is Russia?''

''Does miss Grace have a map? Nikolai asked.

''Yup, in her library.''

''Then if you could take me there I could show you.''

''Okay, _Nikki_, follow me!''

Amy excitedly ran off with Nikolai following in quick pace.

She led her new friend into Grace's big and sunny library and they found the map.

Nikolai pointed on a huge, green-coloured area. ''That is Russia.'' he said.

Amy widened her jade eyes. ''It is so big! I would like to go one day!'' she said.

Nikolai smiled. ''Maybe we can go together. I live at Moscow with my mother. You can come and visit.'' he suggested happily.

Amy nodded. ''Sounds awesome! But... I dont know if my aunt Beatrice will lemme...'' she said sadly.

Nikolai chuckled. ''Then I will send my mum to 'kidnap' you! She is a really good spy, you know!'' he joked and Amy laughed.

''Awesome! Hey, let's make a promise! We will stay best friends for ever and ever, okay?'' she proposed.

Nikolai nodded eagerly. ''Of course we will!''

The two collided their fists and then high-fived.

Then, an angry -or maybe extremely worried?- voice echoed through the halls.

''NIKOLAIIIII! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!''

Nikolai facepalmed. ''That is my mum, as you can guess... I gotta go... bye Amy...'' he said and walked to the door.

''Wait!'' Amy ran next to him. ''I had a nice time with you... I hope we meet again...'' she said and kissed his cheek quickly. Nikolai blushed a deep red colour and gave a goofy smile. \

Then, again: ''Nikolai Spasky, come here right now, or you will regret it!''

''Oh my, my mum will kill me! Bye Amy!'' he said, gave a quick hug to Amy and left hurriedly.

''Goodbye...'' Amy whispered sadly that she was alone once again, and then left off to find Grace... _I just hope she can play with me now...And that I will see Nikki again... _she thought as she walked to the Big Hall...

_~End of Chapter 1~_

* * *

**Aaaalright! A small two shot story by me:) I gotta say I loved this idea that suddenly sparked inside my head XD **

**Btw, I have a question: which is the correct way to spell 'Irina' ? Some people spell it like: 'A-ee-ree-na' but I am quite sure it is spelled like: 'Ee-ree-na' ... what do you think? owo please lemme know:)**

**Well sorry for not updating Blooded Alliance, but I felt like writing something new today^^ Blooded Alliance will be updated soon though:)**

**Okay, here, we have Irina, Nikolai, and Amy! Deadly mix -or maybe not! And here we have my first crakc!ship ever: Amy X Nikolai:) sorry, but I cant stand Amy X Ian anymore:) So yeah. Nikolai and Amy. I love this:)**

**So yeah. Please leave a review! I would love to know your opinion as well as what to improve or change:) **

**The next and last chapter will come out tomorrow so dont miss it^^**

**Ah and also: WHO IS EXCITED FOR EUROVISION TONIGHT!? *squees***

**Kat**


	2. A Family We Will Always Be

**_Chapter 2:_**

Two years had passed since Amy met Nikolai for the first time. The two became best friends -maybe something _even more_. But happiness is limited in this world. So, the third year after she met him, Amy had a quite unpleasant surprise...

It was the annual Cahill reunion again, but, this time, as in the 2 previous years since she met Nikki, Amy was excited to see her friend once again. She sat patiently on the couch and waited for her friend. But the time was flying, soon midday came, and Nikolai was still nowhere to be seen... neither was his mother...

Amy stood up sadly and went to find Grace, on the hall. She found her grandma talking quietly on the phone, her voice low but full of griev and unpleasantly surprised.

''...Oh, Irina, I'm so horribly sorry... yes, I know... come on, I'm sure he will-'' Grace paused abruptly as she noticed Amy sneaking behind her. ''Eh, Irina, sorry, please, wait just a second...Amy, darling, please go on the living room, I'm talking with aunt Irina right now. I will come in a second, okay? Good girl...what where you saying, Irina?''

Amy, although curious about what she had just heard, obediently went out of the room and sat on the couch, waiting for Grace. She came a few minutes later.

Amy gave her a sweet look of innocence. ''Granny, where is Nikolai and auntie Irina?'' she asked.

Grace sighed. ''They are at their home, Russia, Amy.'' she replied.

''Yeah, I know that, but, why they didn't come?'' Amy said again.

''Eh...well...it's that... they had an accident...Irina ehm... broke her... ehm... arm, and she can't come, so Nikolai won't either. I'm sorry about it.'' Grace explained. She did not sound very persuative, but Amy widened her eyes as if she had swallowed it whole.

''That is awful! I really hope she gets better soon! Call her and tell her a 'Get Well Soon' by me. And tell her to tell Nikki I love him.'' Amy blushed, realizing what she had just said. ''I mean, as friends, of course.'' she added.

Grace sighed sadly and looked away. 'I will sweetie. I will.'' she said. ''Now, go and play a bit with Ian please.''

''Okay Granny, and thanks!'' Amy chirped and left.

Grace closed her eyes. How was she gonna tell her niece what have happened... this was a question impossible to answer...

_Next year..._

Amy was excited. Because, when she went to Grace's house for another annual Cahill reunion, the first person she found, sitting rather uneasily on a couch, was...

''Auntie Irinaaaa!'' Amy called as she ran to meet her.

Irina raised her head, and looked at the girl in a mix of panic and confusion. But she maintained her control fairly easily. ''Hello Amy.'' she said quietly.

Amy jumped on the couch next to girl noticed that her aunt was wearing all black, but didn't pay any further attention. ''Hi! How have you been?'' she asked.

''Good enough...'' Irina let out a heavy sigh.

''Last year, you and Nikki didn't come, I was worried. But then I asked Grace and she told me that you broke her arm, and that you needed to stay home. So I told Grace to tell you a 'Get Well Soon'! I was really worried but now I'm so glad you are alright!'' Amy babbled.

Irina nodded. ''Really. How kind of you.'' She said really quietly.

Amy smiled. ''So, where's Nikki? Is he here? Did he got a good grade at that project of his? Did he learned how to swim? Is he eager to see me again? Would he-''

''_STOP!_'' Irina screamed.

Amy crouched to her seat.

''Please, stop...'' Irina whispered, lowering her eyes and holding her head between her hands.

Amy raised an eyebrow. ''Why so? I mean, yes, I ask a lot of things very fast, but...''

''Niet, it's... it's something else... Nikki... he...he's gone...'' Irina murmured sadly, and Amy could see tears shimmering to the edges of her ice-blue eyes.

Amy froze. She did not feel sad, strangely. She only felt a great wave of loneliness, and maybe a bit of disappointment. _Nikolai promised me we would be friends for ever..._she thought. But then, she knew.

''Don't you worry, silly!'' The girl exclaimed. Irina looked at her curiously. ''Excuse me?'' she said.

''There is no need to worry about Nikolai. Because he is in a better place now. He is happy, and does not want you to be sad! So smile, silly!'' Amy explained.

Irina looked at her, confused. But then: ''M-maybe you are right, Amy...'' she whispered. ''I-I just wish I could hug him, one last time... You see... I...wasn't with him when he died... I let him down... I broke my promise to him...'' she said, and a tear escaped her eyelids and slid down her cheek.

Amy tilted her head. ''I am sure he knows you loved him. He is still next to you.'' She said.

''I know... I...I just hope he is safe, wherever he is now... If I couldn't keep him safe... then I wish that God would keep him safe...'' Irina murmured.

Amy giggled. ''You are silly to worry! Of course he will be safe! He's in Heaven now! And I know that my mama and papa are there as well! And they will know, to keep him safe. He won't be lonely!'' She explained in a delighted expression.

She watched in surprise as Irina wrapped her arms around her and sobbed in her shoulder, as if she seeked comfort on her, on a little girl of 10 years old.

''I know he will be safe... I... I miss him Amy! It's not fair! Why did he have to go!? I loved him! I gave him my whole life, my soul! Why did he wanted to leave me? Like everyone else! Like all my family..._why?_..." she whailed.

Amy sighed and hugged her aunt. ''He had to go. Like my parents did. Because he had to be in a better place. Life is not fair, Irina. Never. With no one. We have to learn to cooperate.'' she said.

Irina wiped the tears off her eyes. ''I...I know.'' she said.

Amy smiled. ''No need to cry, silly. Because, you know what? I will be here for ya. For ever. We are family. I am your family, and you are mine. I promise.'' she said with a blink.

Irina nodded, and stared at her for a second. Then she hugged her tightly, patting her back.

''Yes, Amy... I know... I promise I won't let you down on that... I promise...''

~The End~

* * *

**Yay! I finished meh story! WOW! Yeah I know, Nikki died, saaaad. But well, every fanfic has to be realistic at some point^^;**

**I hope u enjoy:) Thanks 1bluesaphire for telling me to continue:) I hope you like this one^^**

**Please review, it means a lot to me:)**

**Kat**


End file.
